Head to Head
by WonderfulWeaselbee
Summary: Kimberly is the goody two shoes. James is the popular prankster. The two have always disliked each other, but what happens when two are chosen as Head Girl and Head Boy. Follow Kimberly and James as they go head to head through their seventh year, filled with pranks, laughter, friendships, and possibly even romance.
1. Prologue

**A/N: _Hello there. I see you've stumbled upon my story. Before you read, let me warn you. You'll probably find a few grammar mistakes. If you do, feel free to leave a comment, and I'll fix it. Also, I usually write my stories in first person, but I decided to go for a change. If you have any suggestions, again, feel free to leave a comment or PM me. Another thing, when I write, it's usually whatever I can think of at the moment. I'm not a planner, so I don't have an updating schedule. Anyway, let's where this story leads us, shall we?_**

**Disclaimer: If I was a wizard, I would turn myself into J. K. Rowling. But since I'm not, everything except my OCs and the plot belongs to Jo.**

* * *

Kimberly woke up to the sound of tapping.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Five more minutes Mum," she grumbled, covering her head with her pillow.

_Screech, screech._

_That's definitely not Mum. _Kimberly groggily pried her eyes open and looked toward the window. Outside, flapping her wings frantically, was her Screech owl, Cocoa, with a letter tied to her leg. Kimberly stumbled out of bed over to the window and let Cocoa in. The owl hooted tiredly and landed on her perch. After she made sure Cocoa had gotten enough food and water Kimberly untied the letter from her owl's leg. Stamped on the letter was the Hogwarts emblem. Odd, it seemed heavier than normal.

_They must have added books to our lists for N.E.W.T. preparation_, Kimberly mused. _Wonderful._ She slit open the envelope and tipped it over. The folded parchments slid out onto her desk.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she unfolded the top parchment and began to read the slanted script:

_To Miss Kimberly Jackson,_

_I am pleased to announce that you have been chosen for the position of Head Girl. . ._

The letter slipped from her fingers. _Head Girl_. She had just been appointed Head Girl?

"Oh my Merlin," Kimberly gaped at the letter. She dropped her letter onto her desk and stared at it. _What if it's a fake?_ She closed her eyes, pinched herself hard, and opened her eyes again. The letter was still there.

_Wait, where's the badge? _Kimberly's glance fell onto a slight bump in the opened envelope. She grabbed it and shook it a few times. The badge fell onto the letter with a soft _clink. _The gold badge shined in the morning light, the words _Head Girl_ engraved across the shaking herself out of her reverie, Kimberly grabbed the letter and raced downstairs to the kitchen where she could hear the clattering of pots and pans.

Kimberly found her mother, Kate, hovering a pot of tea over the sink. Kimberly's feet squeaked on the tile floor as she skidded to a stop behind Kate.

"Mum!" Kimberly shouted gleefully. Her shout caused her mother to shriek and the pot of coffee that was floating over the sink to drop with a loud _CLANK_.

"Kimberly Ann Jackson!" her mother started angrily, "How many times have I told you not to do that?! You made me crack the teapot, _again_!" Kate sighed as she shook her head, and pointed her wand at the cracked teapot.

"_Reparo_," she murmured, and the crack sealed itself and disappeared. "Thank god for magic," Kate muttered. She quickly cleaned up the spilled coffee before turning to her daughter, "I'm assuming you have something to tell me."

"Yes, I do. It's great news, actually."

"Well, go on," Kate said expectantly.

"I'm Head Girl Mum! McGonagall appointed me Head Girl!" Suddenly, Kimberly's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin, I'm gonna do such a bad job! I'm gonna . . ." Kimberly's rambling was cut off by a loud _CLANK_ as the coffee pot fell again.

"_Reparo,_" Kimberly muttered quickly with her wand pointed at the teapot, right before her mother burst into tears.

"My baby is HEAD GIRL! My baby," She pointed to Kimberly, "is HEAD GIRL." Kate slumped into a chair. "I knew this day would come, what with you being at the top of every class." Kimberly was too excited to correct her mother. There were actually a few classes where she and someone else were tied for first, someone she wasn't too fond of.

"We have to celebrate." Kate looked at Kimberly, tears still in her eyes. "Your father would have been so proud you. Just like I am now."

Kimberly started to feel her eyes well up with tears too. "I know mum, I know. Thanks." Her mum wiped her eyes before getting up to hug her daughter.

"Enough of that sad stuff. My baby's Head Girl. We must celebrate!" Kate said with such a determined air that Kimberly burst out laughing. Kate let go to begin making breakfast. Kimberly was about to go help her mother prepare breakfast when she realized she should probably write to her friends about this occasion.

"Mum, I'll help you in a second," Kim said, as she ran upstairs, "I'm going to write to Dom and Sky."

"You do that," Kate replied, "I'm sure they'll be happy to hear from you."

Kimberly quickly wrote a letter and used a quick Doubling charm to duplicate it.

"Cocoa," she coaxed, "I have something for you to send." Cocoa lazily opened on

As she watched Cocoa fly away Kimberly realized something that hadn't crossed her mind at all.

_Who is Head Boy?_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor . . .

"Oi, James! Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast." Groaning, James rolled out of bed and stumbled to door. He found his little sister outside his door.

"Do you have to be so cheerful in the morning? " James asked, irritated.

"Yep!" was Lily's reply. She stepped back and looked him over. "Don't you ever wear clothes?" James looked down to see himself wearing only his red snitch-covered boxers. "And you should really brush your hair. I think it's the reason you don't have a girlfriend."

James rolled his eyes, before replying with, "One, I choose to not have a girlfriend. They get _way _to clingy. And two, why the hell do you always have to stick your pointy freckled nose into other people's business?" James grumbled. Lily smirked, and James's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

"Lily, I'm begging you . . ."

"MUM, James cursed at me! And he made fun of my freckles!"

"James!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen, "Stop picking on your siblings. I bet you don't make fun of your cousins for having freckles." Ginny stopped speaking for a moment and James crossed his fingers for good luck. _Please forget, please forget. _No such luck.

"And how many times have I told you not to curse around the house, especially in front of your siblings?! Do you know how many times I've heard Albus curse these past few months? All thanks to you."

James could hear Albus saying, "Mum, please don't drag me into this."

Ginny ignored him before finishing off with, "You better put a galleon in the swear jar when you come downstairs for breakfast!"

James glared at Lily, who snickered and stuck her tongue out. James had to refrain from flipping off his little sister.

"You should've been sorted into Slytherin," James told her, before slamming the door in Lily's face.

"At this rate, I'm going to be broke before school starts," James muttered, before throwing on some clothes and running his fingers through his hair. He didn't bother brushing it. Nothing worked on Potter hair.

James trudged into the kitchen and dropped a galleon in the swear jar before slumping in a seat next to Albus. His mum was making pancakes while his dad was reading the Prophet and his siblings were going through some mail.

"Here's your Hogwarts letter." Albus passed him an envelope. "Darien dropped them off this morning."

James took the letter from Albus when he noticed it seemed a lot heavier than the years before. James slit the envelope open and took out the papers, before throwing it back onto the table. It landed with a surprising _clink_. All eyes were now on the letter.

James slowly picked up the envelope and shook it a few times. Something shiny fell out and clattered onto the table. Lily, who was closest to the item, picked it up to examine it. She stared at it for a good while, before throwing it to James, who caught it, with a laugh.

"McGonagall's finally gone bonkers," she wheezed out between laughter. James looked at the thing in his hands. There, in the middle of the badge, were the words _Head Boy_.

"Bloody hell," Albus, who had been looking over James's shoulder, muttered.

"Galleon in the swear jar, Albus," Ginny said, not taking her eyes off the pancakes.

"Aw, shit!" Albus swore, before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Make that two," Ginny sighed, "Have you kids been learning anything else besides swear words?" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Anyway, pancakes are ready," she said, walking over to the table with the plates of pancakes hovering behind her. After she placed the pancakes on the table, she looked at Lily, who was wiping her eyes, and Albus and James, who were staring at whatever James was holding.

"What has gotten into you three this morning," she asked.

Harry, who had glanced over James's shoulder as he walked over to his wife, said, "Apparently, McGonagall has appointed our son here . . ."

"Head Boy," James said in disbelief, "Mum, I'm Head Boy!" He held out his badge for Ginny to see.

"Merlin's Beard," Ginny shook her head in shock. "McGonagall truly has gone bonkers," she muttered her breath. To James she said, "I never thought this day would come." Ginny patted her son's shoulder before turning to Harry.

"Harry, invite the entire family over for dinner tonight. We are going to celebrate this special occasion."

"Honey, the _entire_ family?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the entire family," Ginny repeated, "You know, the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get it done."

And with that, Harry apparated out of the room while Ginny hurried back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I have to agree with Lily on this. McGonagall's gone insane," Albus said. "You know, I never thought this day would come either. You've surprised us. Congrats man."

James simply continued to stare at the badge.

"Oi, James," Albus shook his brother's shoulder, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh," James shook his head. "Sorry, just thinking about who McGonagall chose for Head Girl."

"Who do you think is Head Girl?" Lily asked as she took a bite out of a pancake.

"I'm not sure," James replied. "I have an idea, and if I'm correct, it's going to be a hell of a year."

"James!"

"Sorry mum!"

* * *

Headmistress McGonagall stood next to the window in her office and gazed outside the Hogwarts grounds, deep in thought before she was interrupted.

"Minvera," called the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, "I couldn't help but notice a particular piece of parchment on your desk. Have you appointed Miss Jackson and Mr. Potter as the Heads for this year?"

"Yes, I did," McGonagall replied matter-of-factly, turning around to face the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses. Dumbledore's portrait hung right next to the chair right next to former headmaster Severus Snape.

"I must agree with Albus here," Snape stated. McGonagall had noticed Snape's portrait self being a whole lot more pleasant than his actual human self. Maybe it had something to do the fact that he was now in the same place as Lily Evans Potter. "Miss Jackson and Mr. Potter," he was now able to say the name without a crinkling of his nose, "are not what one would call compatible." The former headmasters and head mistresses muttered their agreement.

"Minerva," Armando Dippet spoke, deep in thought, "are you hoping for another James-and-Lily to happen?"

"Ah, James Potter," Phineas Nigellus had awakened from his nap to this discussion and felt obliged to add his two cents, "I remember the many times he was here. A good student, very charismatic and cunning. He would have done well with in Slytherin."

"It was a risky move to pair James and Lily together as Heads," Dumbledore admitted, ignoring Phineas, "Thankfully, things worked out as I predicted. The same may not happen with Kimberly and James, even though they have a similar relationship."

"You must trust me," McGonagall said adamantly, "I have everything under control." The finality of her voice closed the discussion and the portraits fell silent.

McGonagall took a seat behind her desk. She had been certain this plan would work as she had sent out the letters, but as she shuffled through her papers, a nagging voice in the back of her mind repeated the doubt the portraits had: _What if things don't work out._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you have any constructive critisism, please leave a comment below. Much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Here's the second chapter! Oh, just a warning, some of the things and dialogue in this fanfic might not sound exactly british_ _because I'm american. So if there's a mistake please leave a comment. Also, can someone tell me the difference between British and English? I don't mean any offense, I'm just curious. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with wizarding families as parents gave teary last minute good-byes, big bear hugs, and reminders to send letters home. Students greeted their friends and boarded the Hogwarts Express together, hoping to find an empty compartment.

Unfortunately for Kimberly, her last Hogwarts sendoff wasn't as pleasant as the rest of her peers. Because her mother had been forced to take a double shift at St. Mungos Kimberly had been forced to apparate herself and her luggage to the Platform without any breakfast. She hadn't even had time to change into her Hogwarts uniform.

_I nearly splinched myself, and my stomach's aching, _she thought miserably as she hurriedly boarded the train. As she pushed past the students crowding the aisle, two hands stuck out of a compartment, grabbed her arm, and pulled her in. Her luggage went flying, thankfully, into the compartment too, along with Cocoa, who let out a disgruntled _hoot_ when her cage hit the seat.

After Kimberly made sure Cocoa was alright, she turned around to find the grinning faces of her two best friends: Dominique Weasley and Skylar Cleary.

"Oh my god! Hi!" Kimberly exclaimed, leaning over the table between her and her friends to give them a hug, "It's been a while."

"A while?" Dominique raised an eyebrow, "Three months is _way _longer than a while. And you didn't write often either!" Skylar nodded in agreement.

"I'm so sorry guys," Kimberly apologized, "It's just that I've had such a busy summer, you know, helping my mum with stuff at St. Mungos. And then I found out I was appointed Head Girl . . ." Her eyes widened and she quickly opened her suitcase. She didn't notice the look that passed between Dominique and Skylar.

"Ah shit," she swore, rummaging through her suitcase. "I forgot I had to meet with the Head Boy and the prefects to go over the patrol schedules. I really hope the Head Boy is someone responsible and friendly too, like Chris, since we're going to have to share a dorm, you know." Skylar was about to open her mouth inform her that the Head Boy was, in fact, not Chris, but someone else, but decided against it.

"And on top of that, I'm starving." She finally found her badge and hastily pinned it to her onto her shirt. Kimberly also dropped a few coins into the pockets of her robe.

"I think I've just enough time to go get a few things from the trolley." Kimberly turned back to her friends. "I'm real sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back later." She quickly gave her friends a quick hug before racing out the door. Just as she exited she heard Skylar mutter, "She's in for a surprise, and not the good kind."

* * *

Her arms laden with sweets, Kimberly pushed her way through the people who were know mingling in the aisle, as the train had now reached a smooth, steady pace. Trying not to drop her breakfast, she gave out a few, _Excuse me_'s, _Pardon me_'s, as she maneuvered through the chatting students.

Finally reaching the first compartment where the meeting was being the held, Kimberly pushed the door open with her foot, walked in, and dumped her treats on the first table she reached. Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and whatever else she had snatched from the trolley spilled from her arms onto the table.

Kimberly grabbed a Chocolate Frog and ripped the wrapper open, leaving the card on the table. She surveyed the compartment as she did. _Not all the prefects made it yet,_ she noticed. _Thank god I'm not late._ She was also extremely relieved to see she was not the only one who hadn't changed out of her muggle clothes.

After she had tossed her wrapper, Kimberly walked back to her table of sweets, only to find someone bent over to look at something on the table.

It was at that moment the person stood up and turned around, almost bumping Kimberly. Her grip on her frog loosened, and it jumped onto the broad chest of James Potter.

"You know, it's not nice to stare," James told her as he snatched the frog off his chest and bit the head clean off. _Poor frog, _Kimberly winced; _Nothing deserves to be decapitated, much less by Potter._

"I wasn't staring," said Kimberly harshly, "I'm not one of your _fangirls, _and I never will."

"We'll see about that Jackson," James said after swallowing the head, "Anyway, thanks for getting me a snack. I'm starving." Kimberly shot her death glare at him, although she had to crane her neck back to see his face. It didn't have any effect on James, who shot her his signature smirk.

"For your information, Potter," she said scathingly, "That was not for you. _This_," she gestured to the table of sweets, "is not for you. It's my breakfast _and _lunch. So back off." Kimberly waited for Potter to walk away, but he just stood there and continued to decapitate the frog, limb by limb.

"So, what was so interesting that you had to come over to my table," she asked, at an attempt for a civil conversation (which practically never happened before) with James, since it was clear to her that he was not moving any time soon. _Annoying prat_.

James reached down and picked up the card from the Chocolate Frog and held it in front of her.

"See this?" asked James through a mouthful of chocolate. Kimberly nodded, wondering what was so special about it. "See the person?" Kimberly studied the featured person and noticed the shocking similarities between James and the wizard in the card. She mentally slapped herself for being so ignorant.

"I think you finally realized that this guy," he pointed at the ever-so-famous Harry Potter, who waved at me, "is my dad. Took you long enough. I thought you were smarter than this, Jackson." Kimberly glared at him again. James just shrugged.

"It's weird seeing your dad everywhere, you know?" asked James, deep in thought. Kimberly's glare immediately changed to a sullen expression.

"I wouldn't know," she muttered sadly, "My dad's gone." Her eyes widened when she realized she had said it out loud.

Thankfully James didn't hear. "I've been meaning to ask you this; are you actually going to eat all that?" He gestured to the small mountain of sweets piled up on the table. "You should really lay off the sweets." Kimberly's sullen expression was immediately replaced with a glare again, shooting daggers at James. Any sane person would have cowered away and apologized, but not James.

"How – how dare you! You, you big-headed prat!" was all Kimberly could manage. She hated, absolutely hated, jabs at her weight, even though she was fit to begin with. It was Achilles's heel, and James knew that.

It was then she realized that, as Head Girl, she had certain privileges. She had never abused her powers as a prefect, and probably should not as a Head. But Potter was _definitely _an exception.

"As Head Girl," Kimberly started, "I can, and will, give you detention if you talk to me like that again." She showed the James her Head Badge, but only thing that happened was that James's smirk grew even bigger.

"Well," James said in a matter-of-fact way, "I can give you detention if you give me detention. We'll keep each other company," And just when Kimberly thought that goddamn smirk of his couldn't stretch any bigger, it did, "_partner_." He pointed to his tie, where the _Head Boy _was gleaming proudly next to his _Quidditch Captain_ badge.

Kimberly stared at James, her jaw reaching to the ground. She wasn't expect this. When she finally recovered from her shock, she noticed the prefects were crowded around them. Someone must have brought popcorn as well, for she could hear crunching.

"Told you guys she'd take it well," declared Rose Weasley, the new Gryffindor prefect. Next to Rose, Kimberly's former prefect partner, Chris Thomas, sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. The rest of the prefects  
chuckled, even the Slytherins.

"This doesn't make sense!" exclaimed Kimberly, turning back around to face James, "You weren't even a prefect last year Potter!"

John Davies, a Ravenclaw prefect, raised his hand. "You know, as entertaining your arguments are, the meeting was supposed to start about, uh, five minutes ago. Oh," he looked at Kimberly, an apologetic look in his eyes, "we might've taken a few sweets from your pile. Sorry."

Kimberly looked over at her mountain of sweets. Or rather a mountain she didn't have anymore. Instead, there was a mountain of ripped wrappers. She sighed and pinched her nose, before saying, "It's alright, just make sure it's cleaned up before we get off." The prefects nodded.

"Anyway, let's begin and get this meeting over with." Kimberly stuck her hands into her pockets, which she placed a lengthening charm on, but couldn't find the schedules she had worked so hard on.

"I'm so sorry guys. I think I might've misplaced my schedules . . ." Kimberly started but was cut off by James.

"Actually, I have them," he took out a stack of papers and handed them out. Kimberly raised an eyebrow questioningly and James just shrugged. She had no choice but to go with it.

Together, they went over the schedules with the prefects. Kimberly was surprised she could have a civil conversation that included James. The train's whistle blew, signaling the students they had about twenty minutes until they would arrive at Hogwarts. Kimberly bid the prefects good-bye, before speeding out the compartment without so much as a glance towards James.

She rushed back to the Dominique and Skylar's compartment and found them changing into their robes.

"Hey, I'm back," Kimberly said, panting. She looked at her friends' guilty expressions. "Why didn't you tell me that James Potter, out of all people, was chosen to be Head Boy. Has McGonagall gone mad? Everyone know we mix as well as water and oil." Kimberly looked pointedly at Dominique.

"You're the prat's cousin. Didn't he tell you?" Kimberly asked.

"He's not_ that_ bad," Dominique mumbled, but quickly continued after Kimberly shot her a glare, "Yeah, I knew. Aunt Ginny invited the entire family over for dinner when James found out."

"You know, you guys are going to be working together this year, whether you like it or not," Skylar pointed out, "You guys have to be good role models to the itty-bitty first years, so I suggest you guys put aside you're hatred and be civil to other, for the sake of the school."

Kimberly nodded. "You're right. All I'll talk to Potter about it."

"We're going to go get some last minute snacks before the train stops. You want anything?" asked Dominique.

"No thanks," Kimberly declined, and her friends left to find the trolley. She quickly changed into her school uniform and repinned her badge. As she went back to her opened trunk to put her muggle clothes, Kimberly thought she felt the stare of someone behind her.

_Odd_, Kimberly thought as she turned around. Nobody was in the compartment. Curious, Kimberly slid the door open and peeked outside. The aisle was crowded with students, but nobody was looking in her direction. Although she was still puzzled, Kimberly let it go, and turned back around to her trunk. What she saw made her jaw drop.

On top of her clothes and school supplies and other possessions was a mountain of sweets, just like the one she had had this morning. Sitting on top of the sweets was a note. Kimberly seized the note and read the messy scrawl:

_I believe this should be enough to satisfy your never-ending stomach until the feast. Hopefully you won't explode. Wouldn't want to be partnerless before school even starts._

_You're Welcome,_

_ James Potter_

"I guess it's not just the way he acts and talks," Kimberly mused after reading the note, "One can tell he's an egotistical prat by his writing style as well."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a bucket load of sweets already?" Kimberly whirled around to find Dominique and Skylar staring at the pile of treats in her trunk. She quickly forced it shut and tried to explain to her friends.

"No, no, I didn't get all this," she stuttered, "Actually, James left it for me. I don't know how though." Kimberly noticed Dominique and Skylar exchanging a look. She decided to say nothing of it.

The train lurched to a stop, and the three made their way out of the compartment and off the train with the rest of the students.

Once they had gotten off the carriages and were standing underneath the arch of Hogwarts's front door, Kimberly linked arms with her two best friends.

"Ready for our last year at Hogwarts?" Kimberly asked.

"More than ready," Dominique replied.

"Actually, the real question is: is Hogwarts ready for us?" Skylar asked with a grin. The three friends laughed and continued through the door to their last year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know the genre of this fanfic is humor and romance, and I'm probably not going to change. But just a heads-up: friendship is going to be playing a pretty big part in this story, as well as humourous lines and budding romance. Thanks for reading._


End file.
